The most beautiful song
by mayflowerbel
Summary: Rin and Len, Len and Rin, the Kagamine twins, mirror images to each other... A million words were left unsaid, a million tears spilled. A forbidden, twisted love. The good days and the bad days of the Kagamines. Their love, their sin, their very selves... and the most beautiful song of all.
1. 1 2 3

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

**A.N. There will be three drabbles in a chapter. Each drabble is set in the same universe, unless explicitly stated otherwise. Most of them are not laid out in a linear fashion, as I tend to write whenever inspiration strikes. Oh, and I wrote this on the phone, so forgive any spelling mistakes you find. ****I hope you enjoy this!**

**ADOLESCENCE 1**

_There was a steady 'pitter patter' as rain poured outside the girl's room. The room was spacious and tastefully decorated, yet the sight of two teenagers on the bed eclipsed all that. The teenagers were beautiful, as beautiful as can be._

_The girl's blonde hair framed her sapphire eyes and soft, delicate face. A white, open shoulder, dress clung to her slender waist, the skirt flaring slightly. The dress rode up, pooling at her hips, as she straddled a boy's waist._

_The boy was identical to her, delicate, pretty, features, silky blonde hair, eyes a pair of glowing sapphires. His own hair was pulled back into a ponytail. The boy was still dressed in his outside clothes. Gloved hands encircled the girl's waist._

_These two teenagers were identical, yet not. Opposite, but not quite. Just similar enough to be different._

_'I'm sorry, okay!' the girl cried, tears beginning to form in her eyes. 'It's just... I love you. I love you so much it hurts, so much _more _than _she _ever could... I couldn't stand watching you get engaged to her!'_

_The boy sighed, pulling her closer still._

_'You know why we can't. If anybody found out, they'd be disgusted. We're twins, after all. It's why we always hid.'_

_The girl pressed herself to him, entagling their bodies even more. She brought her face to his, their breath mingled. Riveted by each other, they moved closer and closer, until..._

'CUT!'

Kagamine Rin moved away from her twin, swinging her legs on the side of the bed.

Kagamine Len stretched languidly. Both stared at Sakine Meiko.

Sakine Meiko cut an intimidating figure, tall and curvy, brown hair short, posture and movements radiating utter confidence. She was the Director of the TV series the twins were starring in, as well as a long time friend and fellow Vocaloid. Currently, she wore a slight smile, directed at the twins.

'Great job today, Rin, Len. We got that in one take,' she praised. 'That was your last scene for the day, you can leave now.'

The twins smiled, jumping off the bed.

'Thanks Meiko.'

But Meiko was already walking away, yelling irritatedly at her assistant.

'What the hell do you mean, we're out of coffee?!'

The twins looked at each other. Shrugging simultaneously, they wandered off to their dressing rooms.

* * *

**THE LIST**** 1**

The Kagamine twins were a sensation. Catapulted to fame after putting a series of song and dance videos online, they were quickly picked up by Vocaloid and became megastars practically overnight. Their current most successful songs were 'The Saga of Evil', which had inspired music videos by several _other _Vocaloids, novelizations , even an anime. But _that_ was a completely different story.

The one we're focusing on right now, is about how the twins were asked to star in a live-action tv series, along with a couple of other Vocaloids. It was called 'Adolescence', based on one of their songs. The twins had, after some debate, accepted. The reason was simple: it was one of the points on their "Must Do Before We Die" list. (Yes, the capitals were necessary.)

When Rin and Len were young, they had written up a list of things they would absolutely, definitely, do before they died. One of those things was act, in a film or tv series. Even voice acting counted. Len had thought it was perhaps too lofty an ambition for two children. Neither had much cared. The List was precious to them. For many reasons. Some more painful, more private, than others.

Len had written them out with his careful, steady hand. Rin dictated them to him and pinned the finished list up in pride of place on the fridge. Whenever either of them needed encouragement, they'd simply read it aloud. The reminder kept them going. It always did. After all, they had a promise to keep. Rin and Len did so hate breaking promises.

* * *

**LEN'S ****CLOSET**

Kagamine Len was, luckily for him, quite a smart boy. Some even lauded him as a genius. He knew a great many languages at the tender age of 7, learned to read at two, and breezed through all examinations. This allowed him to read his fill of as many fiction books as he liked. Yes, you read that right. Len, despite his genius, adored stories of all kinds.

Naturally, this meant the walls of his room were filled with bookshelves. Not only that, branching off Len's room was a huge closet, filled with old costumes, various memorabilia and books. Whenever the Kagamines were at home, he sure to be there at least half the time.

Len's closet was generally nead and tidy. Len had a not-so-secret thing for cleanliness. He kept all his clothes neatly folded, meticulously arranged his things and dusted regularly. Whenever he saw a mess, it grated on him until it was cleaned up.( A fact Rin took shameless advantage of, whenever she was feeling lazy.)

Both the Kagamine twins kept a vast array of mementos. Costumes from various music videos, letters and gifts from fans, each and every first edition of their albums, even awards they received. It was all kept and stored in their closets. Luckily, Rin and Len were filthy stinking rich. Mere storage space was never a problem.

_(Len loved the feeling all the fan letters, gifts and awards gave him. Of being treasured. Of being worth something. Yes, he was an insanely popular Vocaloid. Yes, he had millions of fans. Yes, he had his precious twin and loyal friends. Sometimes though... He cried himself to sleep at night.__) _

_(**if i'm so fortunate, then why do i feel so empty? is that normal? this bottomless hunger in my heart?**)_


	2. 4 5 6

**A.N. Have some angst!**

**AUNT**

The twins' mother had an older sister, Kagamine Lenka, who had a twin of her own, Rinto. None of them were particularly surprised when Rin and Len were born. Twins ran in their family, after all. Rin and Len's great grandfather was a twin, Lenka and Rinto were twins, now Rin and Len.

The twins adored their aunt. She often babysat when their parents needed a break and was the best babysitter any child could ask for. Fun and lively, and she loved playing with them. The only bad thing about her was that she was an awful, terrible, cook.Fortunately, she most often dragged Rinto with her, and Rinto was a wonderful cook.

Whenever the tiny twins were acting up, he'd bribe them with cookies or sweets or desserts with their favourite fruity flavour. It worked _much_ better than Lenka's, often desperate, cajoling. Rin and Len would sit quietly, good as gold, as they munched on orange and banana flavoured snacks, respectively.

Their Aunt would pout and sigh and ask Rinto teasingly why he was so good at calming them. Their Uncle would roll his eyes and reply that Lenka wasn't any good at suitable bribes. It was true too. Aunt Lenka was no good at bribery and sweet-talk. What she _was _good at, was love and affection. She gave it freely, without reserve. It was something the small twins needed, no, _craved. _

Rinto and Lenka understood the pair's closeness like no else could. Rin and Len knew that their relationship was unusual, even for twins. _Especially _for twins. They knew, even though they were so young. Knew, unlike many children, how cruel parents could be. Fortunately for them, they had a very devoted protector, in their Aunt Lenka.

* * *

**MOTHER**

Rin and Len's mother was always cold and standoffish. She never had any kind of interest in her own children. Even when they were babies, she handed them off to someone else. Only taking them when they were hungry. In return, they never really bothered thinking about her.

_(They did love her. At first. They tried, at least.)_

Once, when the twins were supposed to be asleep, they overheard a conversation between their mother and aunt.

The tiny blondes nodded at each other in the dark. Silently, they crept out of their room and to the very top of the stairs. A light was shining from the living room that was to the left of the stairs. Voices, loud and angry, could be heard. Rin and Len sat down to listen.

'Lenka, you know it will be for the best! I've arranged for Rin to be sent to boarding school. She'll become a fine lady there, all those nasty _ideas _will be beaten out of her. It'll be good for her, you know it will!'

Rin and Len froze.

'_Beaten out of her? _Are you insane?!' Aunt Lenka's incredulous voice steadily became angrier and angrier. '_She's _seven, _what the hell did you expect?! _Of course she's not going to be some sort of angel! And what about Len? Being separated from her will kill him!_ Both _of them!'

'I'm doing for their happiness!' their mother screamed, hysteria creeping into her voice.

'NO YOU AREN'T! QUIT LYING TO YOURSELF!' Lenka screamed back.

'YOU JUST WANT TO GET RID OF RIN! YOU'VE ALWAYS HATED HER!'

Rin shook from head to toe, Aunt Lenka's words echoing in her head.

Rin turned to her twin brother, blue eyes filled with tears, lips trembling. Len opened his arms. She flung herself into them, hiding her face in his chest. Len hugged her to him, not bothering to hold back his own tears. Too busy comforting each other, the twins didn't notice their mother storming out of the house.

* * *

**NIGHT**

When Aunt Lenka came up the stairs, the twins didn't notice her at first. They were too wrapped up in each other. So when they felt her touch them lightly on their shoulders, they jumped. Two pairs of wide, tear filled eyes blinked at her. She smiled sadly and, not saying a word, helped them. Rin and Len clung to her, shuffling along, sniffling occasionally.

Too stunned to protest or demand answers, the twins were carefully tucked into bed. Aunt Lenka kissed both their foreheads, then softly crept out of their room. The door closed with a clink after her. They were left alone. Alone, stunned and heartbroken. Neither bothered to speak. Neither _wanted _to speak.

Rin was too busy crying silently into her pillow, duvet thrown over her, curled into a ball. Len's tears had already dried. He lay flat on his back, blonde hair scattered on the pillow, huge dewy eyes staring. His hands were folded on top of his duvet. No sound passed his lips. The boy never even moved a single inch. Only the rise and fall of his chest indicated he was still alive.

_(Nothing gave away the thoughts whirring in his mind.)_

Time seemed to slow to a crawl. Both children were still wide awake. All traces of sleep had been chased from their heads by the overheard conversation. Eventually, Rin sat up in bed. She flipped the pillow on its dry side and lay back down. Her eyes were rimmed with red, lips still trembling. She began to speak.

'Len, I-' her voice rang loudly in the dead silence of the room. It rang clearly, loudly, with its hoarse tone from crying. Rin stopped abruptly. She turned to face her twin.

'Len?'

Len didn't say a word. He turned to face the window. Turned his back to Rin. Rin's lips trembled even more.The message had been clear. Rin shifted away as well. Her eyes were shimmering with wetness once more. Scowling briefly, she wiped them away with her hand. Rin closed her eyes. Silence reigned.

The Kagamine twins lay in the same room, on the same huge bed. As they always had. Yet, on that dark, endless night, they couldn't have been farther apart.


	3. 7 8 9

**COOKING**

Len and Rin took turns cooking. Len was a fantastic cook, but often got a little _too _adventurous for Rin's tastes. Rin's meals were positively bland in comparison, but her twin ate them without complaint. Most days, they managed. Still, living alone was lonely on good days and painful and difficult on bad ones. Especially for two fourteen year old internationally famous Vocaloids. On days like this, Rin felt like crawling into bed, hiding under the covers and never getting up again. It was a particularly miserable afternoon, the cold freezing her to her core, wind and rain slapping her face as she walked, head down, weariness seeping from every pore. Usually, she would not be walking. Usually, a car would have been waiting for her outside the recording studio, to take her straight home and into her lovely, kind, patient twin's arms.

Grumbling under her breath, Rin trudged ever forward, pulling the hood of her coat to further hide her face. Furtively, she looked around. This part of town, the streets were relatively empty, but you never knew...

Nobody. Nobody but her.

Rin sighed, muscle tension draining ever so slightly. At least there was that.

The car that was supposed to be waiting for her never appeared, despite how long she waited. Mind clouded with exhaustion, Rin had grit her teeth, cursed a couple of times, then marched off on foot. In hindsight, _not _her smartest decision. Then again, Rin had never been known for keeping a clear head, especially after a long, tiring day such as the one she had. She was not like her cool, collected twin. Which was really coming back to bite her, Rin thought dismally. Len would have kept calm and called a different car to pick him up. Len wouldn't have let his stubborn pride and spite drive him to trudge all the way home on foot. Len by now would have a warm meal ready and waiting for her.

Rin's heart twinged. _I really don't deserve a brother like you, Len, _Rin thought, even more miserable than before.

* * *

**MEALS**

Len took one look at his tired, hungry, miserable twin and was suddenly extremely grateful he was on break.

Wordlessly, he led his sister into the dining room, where he'd laid out their meal. Rin had taken much longer than usual to get home, so in anticipation of her being in a bad mood, he'd prepared all her favourites. Usually he'd make something a little more _interesting, _like try to mix and mash dishes from several different cultures. However, if his sister had had one of Those Days, it was best to not aggravate her more. Judging by the grateful look on her face, he'd chosen right. Len allowed himself a small smile and gestured at the table.

'Dig in,' he said. 'I already ate earlier, so eat as much as you like.'

Len enjoyed cooking. It was a useful skill to have and he enjoyed it, so he did it often. What was more, he was _good _at it. Len liked being good at things. It gave him the same high he got when he sung, the same rush of adrenaline as he got when he was onstage, in front of an adoring crowd. Being skilled, being smart, being _talented _meant people smiled at him, praised and fawned over him, their eyes following him. It meant he got Rin's grateful looks, Meiko's grudging admiration and Kaito's childish awe. People ate his food and enjoyed it and thanked him for it. And that was all the incentive Len needed to prepare meals his half of the time.

Rin was licking her lips in anticipation.

'Thanks Len.'

Len _beamed _in response.

'No prob, Rinny. I _like _cooking.'

* * *

**HOT DRINKS**

After Rin was finished eating, Len whipped up their favourite comfort drink after a bad day - hot chocolate. Len could already tell that it had been one of Those Days for his twin sister. _(The capital letters were very much warranted. Those Days were a menace and a pain and an unfortunate fact of life. Everyone had bad days after all, and Vocaloids were no exception. Unfortunately.) _They had already perfected a system for dealing with Those Days. Favourite food, a hot drink and a blanket, then ranting to your twin about what an awful, terrible, no-good day you'd had. On the times they both had a one of Those Days, Rin comforted Len and Len comforted Rin. Or they called their Aunt Lenka and Uncle Rinto. Their Aunt and Uncle were good comforters.

The pair of blondes curled up on the couch beneath a blanket. Len handed Rin a steaming cup of hot chocolate. She took the drink in both hands, blowing on it to cool it off. Slowly, carefully, she brought the cup up to her lips and drank. Scalding hot liquid rushed down her throat. The girl closed her eyes at the feeling. Her brother simply shook his head. He really didn't get her sometimes. Rin could be so _weird._

'So?' he prompted after a brief silence.

Rin sighed and brought one hand up to rub her temple.

'People are annoying,' she grumbled. 'And unreliable.'

Len nodded in sympathy, mentally preparing himself for a long rant. When Rin got mad, she got _mad._

Ever since they were toddlers, Rin's temper was nothing short of absolutely LEGENDARY. Once, their mother had ripped away her favourite toy just as she was playing with it. Rin had screamed so loud that the windows cracked. Another time, an older bully had taken Len's ice cream, hoping he would cry. Instead, Rin had gone very quiet, marched across the room, took out her thermos and dumped the scalding-hot contents all over the bully. She'd gotten into massive trouble for that, but stubbornly refused to apologise. Rin not only had a bad temper, but a hell of a lot spite too. It made Len immeasurably glad Rin adored him.


End file.
